


顶风做爱

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	顶风做爱

“你今天直播啊？”  
“为了谁的直播时常啊？没良心的过来。”毕竟不可能真让粉丝看到王柳羿这副一看就是被亲狠了的样子。  
掐辅助后颈的动作无比熟练，王柳羿的认怂虽迟但到，刚刚照过镜子的王柳羿知道自己今天是不可能露脸直播了，嘴唇还是肿肿的，喻文波下嘴可真重，好像从来没亲过似的。  
基地里暖气很足，两个人穿得都不厚，王柳羿穿着之前参加活动时候粉丝送的兔子连体睡衣，拖着自己的椅子溜到喻文波边上把腿搭到了喻文波腿上。  
喻文波没有开摄像头，弹幕成片成片的刷，主要都是让他开摄像头的，还有很少的一部分刷让他直播玩别的游戏，不过很快就被嘲的弹幕给盖走了。  
“这个我上次直播的时候玩啦，粉丝安利的，人类一败涂地，上次我玩了好久还蛮有意思的。”  
“嗯，我看了。”  
喻文波切了界面露出半个游戏图标，就是之前王柳羿玩的那个游戏。  
“哇哦，杰克哥要直播玩这个吗？”  
弹幕逐渐被【主播你忘记开麦啦】和【吃糖的滚粗好吗？】淹没。  
喻文波点开游戏，没装饰的白色建模小人从天上掉了下来，落在障碍物上还弹了弹软软的，看的喻文波扑哧一下笑了出来。  
“……杰克哥你的笑点很奇怪诶。”  
操作着小人去按第一个门，小白人拖着一扭一扭的屁股，走起路来小手和屁股摆出娇俏又好笑的弧度，喻文波实在受不了了关了游戏重新打开了英雄联盟。  
“杰克哥，第一关不至于吧……”  
进入界面等待排位，喻文波捏着王柳羿的脚腕，裤腿遮不住露出来的部分肉很软，摸着就令人上瘾，王柳羿觉得痒，缩着脚躲了躲就碰到了喻文波微微硬起的裆部。  
“你直播的时候再想些什么呢喻文波！”  
“蓝哥，那个游戏里白色建模小人的屁股和你好像呀，我肏进来的时候你的屁股也是这么抖的。”  
屁股又白又软，阴茎插进来的时候可以撞出一波肉浪来，也不知道躲，大多时候都是嘴巴里喊着求饶的话，屁股倒是撅得高高的，欠干的很。  
这人怎么老是这样呀。  
直播还在继续，排位被取消了重新进入，王柳羿叉开腿坐到喻文波腿上亲了下去。  
不得不说少了牙套两个人都显得更加投入些，喻文波揉着王柳羿睡衣上装饰用的兔尾巴，连体睡衣就是不方便，现在什么都摸不到，王柳羿倒是亲的投入，从唇边到脖子一路往下最后从喻文波身上下来跪趴在他面前，巴掌大的小脸抵着他胯的位置，“主播有人打赏你让你开麦咯。”  
【从隔壁直播间过来，宝蓝失踪啦】  
【跨年直播都能鸽？宝蓝z在外面有别的狗了？】  
喻文波伸手去摸他圆润的下巴，一手调了下麦的位置。  
“我蓝哥能是一个人跨年的吗？”  
“蓝哥现在有事，他今年最后的直播时长归我来补啦。”  
“别问，问了就要秀你们了，怕你们受不了。”  
兔子垂着耳朵乖顺地跪在身前，缩在那里小小的一团，白白粉粉的一只，唯一的艳色就是温度火热的舌尖，舔过自己的肚脐，再往下，秀气的手指摸上皮带，小兔子表情像是要使坏，还能怎么办呢，不顺着他的话大概会被咬上一口吧。  
点开音乐列表，妄想用激烈的鼓点来掩盖掉这一点不为外人知晓的旖旎。  
“嗯，这个辅助走位很6，一串操作一个技能都没躲掉。”  
少年的下颌线很好看，已经不是刚见面那会儿还带着点婴儿肥的脸颊了，现在的线条有棱有角抿着唇不带表情的时候有种让人想跪的气场。  
皮带被抽掉落到地上的时候一首歌刚刚结束，叮的一声，弹幕发问【阿水碰掉什么了？】  
【阿水碰掉的是我的心呀！】  
【前面不要碰瓷！！！】  
“皮带掉了。”  
弹幕疯狂刷了起来基本都是【弟弟长大了】和【AD做个人吧！！！】  
趁着回城，喻文波单手操作着，一手摘掉垂着兔耳朵的帽子，揉了揉王柳羿有点乱的短发，还要继续吗？AD抬抬下巴，无声发问，手摸到王柳羿光滑的下巴上往上抬了抬对上他的眼睛，听见对方用气音小声问着“杰克哥帮我把眼镜摘掉好不好？”  
其实所有选择权一直都在王柳羿手上的。  
裤链是王柳羿咬着拉下来的，内裤被已经勃起的欲望顶起了一点弧度，王柳羿用脸蹭了蹭，鼻尖抵着那硬度可观的肉棒隔着布料亲了亲。  
摘掉眼镜的王柳羿看上去没这么幼，但是依旧很乖的样子，却做着很色情的事情。纤长的手指帮喻文波的欲望挣脱了桎梏，大咧咧地竖在外面。不是前些年还有点乖顺可爱的颜色了，这些年喻文波除了窜了个头，那里也长了，完全勃起的时候王柳羿都不太能完全握住，颜色也深了，一看就是没少做的样子，两个人从青春期就一直待在一起，喻文波每一刻的生长发育都印在王柳羿柔软的身体里，只是这些变化只有王柳羿才知道，也只有王柳羿才能感受。  
葱白的手撸了两把王柳羿就低头把喻文波的性器含了进来，柱身很烫，青筋的脉络清晰又色情，盘着那根总是花样繁多的性器一路延伸到龟头的位置，味道有点咸腥，但不是不能忍受，甚至只是舔了两口王柳羿就觉得自己也硬得不行，原来给喜欢的人口交是这种感觉呀。  
之前喻文波从来没有让王柳羿做过这种事，主要就是怕亲嘴都刮嘴皮的牙套杀伤力太大，但是喻文波倒是不拒绝为王柳羿服务，甚至说得上是喜欢，每次用嘴开场的时候王柳羿都知道估计六点之前是睡不了觉的，这个人在床上总是有些莫名其妙的恶趣味，比如把自己舔哭才算完之类的。  
性器被舔舐得全是黏糊的唾液，王柳羿用嘴含着顶端不住吮吸，回忆着以前喻文波做过的样子，用舌尖逗弄着不断流出前列腺液的小孔，舌头火热又柔软，呷着那分量不小的龟头用力舔舐着，一边单手解掉自己的睡衣扣。  
消瘦的肩膀根本撑不起松开扣子的睡衣，珊瑚绒料子的布料随着王柳羿前倾的角度一路滑到了小臂上才堪堪挂住，虽然暖气开得很足，但是裸露出来的肌肤还是瞬间起了一大片鸡皮疙瘩。  
【骚操作骚操作，主播开大开一半迷路了？】  
【哈哈哈阿水也有吓到抽一口气的时候？】  
【主播认真打游戏呀！】  
“额，这一波有点瑕疵。”  
界面暗掉的时候，王柳羿挺了挺身，喻文波从善如流地摸了下去，从后颈到胸口，掐了掐已经硬起来的奶尖。  
王柳羿的乳头原来颜色淡得很，清清淡淡的两朵缀在白皙的胸膛上，喻文波每次上手都没轻没重，下嘴更加狠，时间久了连小小一圈的乳晕都被玩大了，颜色艳丽状如小葡萄的奶尖立在单薄的胸口，看上去脆弱又淫糜，好像嘬上一口就能吸出奶来。  
小辅助声音温柔，喉管生得也细，狭窄的喉咙几乎被粗胀的性器涨满，王柳羿被撑得合不拢嘴，口水顺着柱体往下流，费力吸了两口，阴茎被紧缩的喉咙夹了两下，喻文波爽得鼠标都有点捏不稳。  
起码这把让我好好打完呀！  
“辅助太浪了，受不了。”  
提着胯往后撤了撤，王柳羿没反应过来跟着向前贴了上去，湿答答的阴茎顶着王柳羿的侧脸戳出一个小窝来。放过了敏感的顶端，王柳羿往下舔弄起两颗分量不轻的阴囊，每回做到兴头上，喻文波插进来的力度恨不得把这玩意儿都捅进来。同样身为男人自然知道哪些位置的爱抚能更让人情动。分布着丰富神经末梢的位置被恋人用舌尖舔，用手指揉，而自己因为早前把恋人的嘴亲破了此刻只能苦逼兮兮地揭开裤头瞒着所有人直播。  
“谢谢爱宝蓝送的礼物。”  
“谁不爱宝蓝？”  
“不是，说了多少回了都？下路里我才是跪着的！”  
“我敢让蓝哥跪着吗？他跪着的时候我动都不敢动。”  
闻言王柳羿挑了挑眉，膝盖跪得有些麻，地面又冷又硬，谁跪谁知道。  
缩着身子把睡衣全部脱掉垫在了底下，王柳羿才重新跪趴在那里，指尖在缀满粘液的龟头打转，圆润的龟头总是横冲直撞不讲道理地在自己身体里探索，此刻却像需要更多爱护似的。  
手法娴熟地从下往上撸，舌尖挑逗的力度掌握得愈发熟练。喻文波皱着眉头深呼吸了几下，单手把椅背上挂着的没穿过几回的冠军服拽过来披到王柳羿单薄的后背上。  
对方的动作太过热火，喻文波只能勉强自己盯着屏幕，不然那白花花的肉体可以吸引自己全部的注意力。  
牙关咬了好几次才忍下一波想要射的欲望，清了清嗓子继续操作着英雄往对方泉水里跑。  
“天气冷，披个外套。”  
“这波能carry”  
王柳羿披着外套多少暖和一些，喻文波的身量比王柳羿宽厚些，衣服也是大一个码子，松松垮垮套在身上堪堪盖到大腿根，手指从收窄的袖口中探出一点点，揩了一点点龟头处溢出的液体抿了抿，不知道为什么这个味道意外令人沉迷。等喻文波又松了口气之后王柳羿又埋首到那处，收着牙齿小心地给他的AD做着深喉，明明被噎得够呛不算舒服，但是有种被掌控着的快感，王柳羿明白自己并不是有什么奇怪的癖好，  
反手在桌上摸了两下，抽出一支被喻文波压在纸巾下的护手霜，挤了一些在自己手上给自己一边打手枪一边塌下腰做扩张。自己亲自来总是没有恋人来搭把手时来得舒服，比起自己，说不定这具身体更熟悉喻文波的开发和入侵。  
乳白的膏状物被抹在勃起的性器上，又滑又腻，带着护手霜原有的甜腻香味，喻文波竖着的阴茎不自觉往上翘了两下，王柳羿憋着笑用舌尖和口腔来讨好这个似乎对性事永远不知餍足的恋人。  
沾着护手霜的指尖探入后穴，只是一个指节就觉得有些抗拒，轻轻慢慢地揉了一会儿才伸进一根指头，细白的手指在同样白皙的屁股里抽插扩张，偷偷瞄了一眼，喻文波只觉得喉咙发干，咽口水的声音被麦克风无限放大，弹幕叫主播赶紧去喝水，喻文波拧开桌上放着的矿泉水瓶，把麦转了个方向，猛灌了几口，勉强缓过劲儿来。但是趴在身下的小兔子也口渴呀，被搂着腰才借着点力探起身从AD嘴里搜刮了点解渴的东西。  
“嗯马上就是跨年了，明年什么年来着？”  
“兔年吗？哈哈哈蓝哥就是属兔的，你们老说他是猪干嘛？”  
“就是兔子。”  
哭起来的时候呀，眼睛和鼻子都红红的，脱光了躺在床上，露出来的地方都白得狠，要是真的和兔子一样小小的这么一只就好了，自己一定走到哪都把他揣在兜里。  
兜里，不是裤兜里。  
但是他的小兔子总是喜欢往那地方拱。  
推掉对面水晶的时候喻文波觉得自己的汗都出来，弹幕里问是一个人过年吗，喻文波勾着王柳羿那两条细瘦的胳膊把人拽了起来面对面坐到自己的大腿上，调了调麦的位置免得硌到王柳羿的侧脸。  
“当然是和重要的人一起过年呀。”  
“你们难道不是吗？”  
“好了再过十分钟就倒计时了，大家出去看烟花吧，下播了，兔年快乐。”  
一秒下播关机，恋人的后穴扩张得不算完全，但是两个人都等不了了，喻文波咬着王柳羿的唇瓣嘬了好几口，真正进入的时候王柳羿被顶得几乎要哭出来了。自己用手和喉咙丈量过尺寸十分色情的性器肏进来的时候，只觉得自己的骨头都是软的。  
电竞椅没什么借力的地方，喻文波倒是稳稳地靠着，王柳羿只能自己僵着，后背没有实物支撑的不安感让他只能勾着喻文波的肩膀，免得等下被人按在桌面上干。  
双腿搭在两边的扶手上，下身完全打开，大腿紧绷起来的线条尤其诱人，喻文波十分迷恋大腿内侧的手感，双手又揉又掐，哄着人放软身子，自己却一下比一下用力。  
前列腺的位置喻文波闭着眼都能肏到，每次都顶着那里肏进去王柳羿再怎么忍都要露出几声呻吟。平时说话清清亮亮的少年音，此刻总是带着蜜糖般的黏稠，喻文波只觉得自己心都要被裹住了。  
“蓝哥可以喊出来了，想听。”  
小腿被电竞椅有些粗糙的布料磨得发红，下身几乎是悬空着被人抬着不断进攻，敏感点被撞得又痒又麻，快要射精的性器在喻文波的小腹上弄得一片都湿湿的。  
“喻文波……再，再多一点，还差一点……”  
放假前全队集合为了春季赛的赛程安排集中训练了一段时间，两个人也算是有些时候没做这档子事儿了，第一发总是来得比较快。  
王柳羿射出来的时候腿都要麻了，被人抱着换了下位置，等双膝又跪在绵软的睡衣上的时候王柳羿下意识撑着被调高了一点的座椅，喻文波来到身后自己撸了两把，性器在被拍得有些泛红的臀肉上戳了两下，一下子挤进了湿润的后穴，润滑的东西早就被肏成白沫黏在两人交合的位置，肉棒每一次撞击都带着水声，穴内被肏得又软又乖，刚刚高潮过，分泌出的清夜仿佛失禁般，每次拔出来的时候都流出来一些，沾得喻文波下身毛发都湿湿的。  
“蓝哥这次水好多呀，舒服吗？”  
“舒服的，我也不知道为什么这么多……你快点射好不好，我跪不住了……”  
说着努力跟着喻文波抽插的频率收缩着后穴，夹得喻文波把不住精关。  
微凉的液体被射到最深处，喻文波拿着被蹂躏得看不出原来样子的兔子睡衣随便在身上抹了两下，确定没留下什么可疑的痕迹就抱着王柳羿回了房间。  
“先洗澡啦，这么脏别躺床上！”王柳羿双腿紧紧盘在喻文波腰上不让他把自己放下来，不想浪费今天早上刚晒得软蓬蓬的被窝。  
“去洗澡也是换个地方做，你不是站不住了吗，不躺下我就抱着肏你了。”  
被摆成了跪趴的姿势，披着的队服顺着下塌的腰线滑到后背，腰很瘦，喻文波双手就能几乎整个掐住。后穴已经被干成喻文波性器的形状了，圆圆的一个小洞，刚刚射进去的东西被留在最里面，第一发又浓又多，倒是被含得紧紧的没有漏出来多少。  
屁股尖已经被拍得通红了，跪着的腿抖得不行，当然不忍心这么折腾小辅助呀，最后还是扶着对方的后颈把他放倒在床上。  
亲吻来得又凶又深，津液被舌尖来回推拒，喻文波脱起衣服来熟练的不行，没一会儿两人身上就只剩王柳羿穿得好好的喻文波的队服外套，只此一件的印着如今LPL第一AD ID的冠军款。  
把外套往下拉一点点，露出辅助精致的锁骨，即将24岁的辅助还是一副身架小小的样子，连锁骨都生得比别人家纤细一些，落在这处的亲吻就没之前的那么缱绻了，每一下都带着拆吃入腹的强烈欲望。  
“杰克哥轻一点，要破了……”  
亲吻在鼓动的胸口停留了一会儿继续往下，亲过平坦的小腹往下含住了自家辅助又立起来的性器。还是笔直干净的一根，颜色比两人第一次亲密接触的时候艳丽了些，味道不算寡淡，喻文波舔弄的技巧非常熟练，甚至往松软潮湿的后穴探入二指按摩前列腺，没两下王柳羿爽得脚趾都蜷了起来，实在受不住了，双脚搭在喻文波的后肩上不断蹭着，但是喻文波明显不想这么容易就让小辅助到今晚的第二次，沾满唾液的性器暂时离开了高热的口腔，但是穴内的手指还在不断作乱，直逼着王柳羿手指抓着绵软的枕头哭了出来。  
“杰克哥，再舔一下好不好……”  
当然好商量呀，喻文波反压到王柳羿身上虚压着，高高翘起的性器贴着王柳羿的微微张开的唇瓣压了下来。龟头上黏黏的，不知道是属于谁的体液。直到王柳羿的性器又被含入那个温暖的地方，他才反应过来握住那根尺寸可观的阴茎一点一点舔进来。  
相互口着对方的性器，用喉咙去挤压爱抚敏感的龟头，吞咽的声音特别明显。  
一切都被喻文波带领着，如何爱抚敏感的龟头，舌头刺激哪里最舒服，指尖要怎么揉弄阴囊，喻文波一步步带着王柳羿做着让彼此都舒服的事情。  
两人都射过一次，第二次的时间被明显拉长，被刺激前列腺的快感来得更加猛烈些，王柳羿甚至来不及做出什么反应，微微抽搐的大腿根被喻文波按着抖动了两下就射了出来，微腥的体液尽数被人咽下。喻文波擦掉射在嘴边的那些，稍稍抬起身，把埋进王柳羿口腔内的性器拔了出来，自己快速撸了几下全部射到了王柳羿沉醉在高潮中失神的脸上。  
刚刚为什么帮他把眼镜摘了？  
要是蓝哥眼镜上也沾着自己的精液会不会更加性感？  
意识缓慢回笼的王柳羿伸出舌尖刮了点唇边沾上的白浊咽下，淡淡的腥味，喻文波撸了一把汗湿的头发压了上来，两个人终于肉贴肉抱到了一起。  
“喻文波你好多呀……”  
“想要的时候喊杰克哥多一点快一点，射给你又嫌多，蓝哥你是不是欠收拾？”  
百来斤的人压在身上非常踏实的感觉，王柳羿双手抱着喻文波汗涔涔的后背，好像每回做这种事喻文波消耗都非常大，总是满身是汗，看着很性感，几年时光把少年磨练得更加成熟，刚做完情事脸上还满是餍足的神情看着更加令人心动了。  
难得主动的王柳羿用蚊子嗡嗡一样轻的声音喊喻文波的名字，喻文波揉着王柳羿软乎乎的屁股，亲吻一下下落在红艳得不行的唇瓣上，“累了想休息？”  
王柳羿咽了咽口水摇摇头，“再来一次好不好，还想要……”  
搭在屁股上本来就不安分的手被另一双手的主人带着探进时常造访的后花园，肠液混着之前射进去的精液已经湿乎乎地淌了一屁股。  
“今天怎么这么骚？”喻文波压低的嗓音太过撩人，只是微勃的性器插进王柳羿并拢只剩一点缝隙的大腿根插了起来，肏得那块细腻白皙的皮肤没一会儿就红了起来，又痛又痒，直到硬度足够了就掐着王柳羿被肏得一片淫靡痕迹的腿根插了进来。  
在床上做爱有种莫名的安全感和归属感，这个小小的房间包含了他们俩太多的第一次和每一次。早就退去了当年小心翼翼的青涩，喻文波插进来缓缓肏了两下就开始疾风暴雨似的撞击，两人都刚过不应期，身体和动作都仿佛不受控制般的用力，王柳羿觉得体内的性器进得太深，仿佛要肏穿那柔软的肠道顶进肚子里。  
不过做了这么久王柳羿还是羞于喊得动静太大，每次都是趴在喻文波肩膀上软乎乎地哼哼，像极了喂不饱的奶猫，但是奶猫怎么叫春呀，偏生这个人在床上又奶又骚还没有自觉，做得狠了就一副可怜兮兮的样子，喉咙里挤出来奶乎乎的求饶。  
顶在敏感点上的几下撞击爽得王柳羿终于哭喊着喻文波的名字到达了顶点，后穴快速地收缩夹了好一会儿抽搐着喷出一滩黏热的情液浇到喻文波的龟头上。被干到干高潮了呀，喻文波亲着失神的王柳羿，下流地揉着这会儿还有点紧绷的屁股，“蓝哥，潮吹了哦？”  
“没…你不要乱讲啦…”  
“这么湿，还说没有？”  
偏偏后穴里的性器还在不住地使坏，敏感点被一下一下用力磨着，刻意延长这爽快酸麻的感觉，王柳羿捶了喻文波一下就被双手反按到头顶，愈发鼓胀的性器肆意主宰着这幅正过度体验性交的身体。  
这下哭声是真的止不住了，双腿无意识地盘上喻文波的腰，不知道是拒绝还是邀请，盘得紧紧的，喻文波自然是照单全收，一下一下肏得愈发激烈。  
这只挑食爱吃荤的兔子，只有被喂精液吃的时候最听话，小腿欲拒还迎的蹬两下，就把身上不断松动的人攀得紧紧的，生怕那又粗又长的东西便宜了别人去。  
出力的人眼神从没挪开过那张抿着唇享受高潮的小脸，怎么就这么可爱这么好满足呀，这么乖，之前射了这么多东西给他，连小腹都鼓起来了一点点，像极了怀孕的样子。  
“杰克哥你怎么还不射呀……”  
最后还是瘦的那个体力跟不上了，软乎乎的求饶，被套路过太多次的人这次不会上钩了，“每次骗我射了，等下又讨着想被肏，今天就不顺着你了，累了自己休息会儿。”  
话是这么说，但是动作还是缓了一些，只是慢慢磨着那个位置。  
扣着王柳羿的腰换了个他在上的体位，王柳羿撑在喻文波的小腹上费力地上下耸动吞吐着那根硬得过分的性器，深色的阴茎在雪白的屁股里进进出出，喻文波盯着看了会儿只觉得他蓝哥连这种主动的姿势都透着一股软乎劲儿，做什么都像撒娇。  
王柳羿受不了那直白裸露的视线去捂喻文波亮晶晶的眼睛，这个人明明年纪比自己小，偏偏性格强势，床上那档子事儿做得多了浑身上下都散发着一股吸引人靠近的味道。  
停下来缓了一会儿，借着喻文波的力摆着腰去亲那个人的唇瓣，接吻总像是充电，两个人搂着吻了下又觉得情欲渐长。  
“蓝哥要一直遮着？”  
“别看我啦，啊好难为情…”  
放弃般垂下双臂去抱喻文波的后背，歪着头靠到喻文波的颈窝处避开他的视线，却没注意身后就是落地镜，淫糜色情的样子依旧一点没漏地落到喻文波眼底。  
“蓝哥好会吃啊，咬得我好舒服。”奖励般去亲王柳羿细白的脖颈，亲得重些就留下点痕迹，想起两个人刚在一起的时候王柳羿面子薄还会偷偷找乔妹去借个粉底遮瑕去盖那些暧昧的痕迹，现在基本放弃了，免得喻文波突然来一下亲一嘴化妆品。  
“不要乱动啦，那里都麻了，要坏掉了。”偏过头去躲喻文波没完没了的骚扰却顺势被又攒了点力气的喻文波反压到床上肏到最里面。  
“没坏，吸得我魂都要飞了。”拍了拍绞得紧紧的臀肉让对方放松些，屁股白面馒头似的，一掐一个印子，软乎的臀肉溢出指缝，这也太好摸了，这种触感令人上瘾又沉迷。  
做的时间太久了反而有些射不出来，王柳羿收着后穴夹了两下喻文波犹觉不够，哄着王柳羿自慰给他看，最后玩着小辅助被肏得几乎破皮的大腿根才射了出来。


End file.
